Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a game call and amplifying the audio output of the game call. More particularly, the device allows the user to operate the game call with one hand.
2. Background Information
There are many methods of employing a game call device for attracting wild game to a hunter. Most often the game call device imitates the vocal sounds produced by the particular game animal the hunter is pursuing. Duck and goose hunters often imitate the vocal sounds of these birds in order to attract them into range for firing a weapon at them. Other calls might imitate the call of wounded prey, such as a rabbit, to attract fox, coyote, or wolf.
The recent introduction of American wild turkey into the wild has provided sport hunting of this species. Wild turkey are quite vigilant in their habits and for a hunter to approach a turkey sufficiently close to fire a weapon requires great skill. The more common approach is to imitate the vocal call of one or more female turkeys (hens) in order to attract the male (cock). Numerous turkey calls have been developed for the purpose of attracting the male to the hunter in order to fire at the bird.
One of the most popular turkey calls is the so-called slate call, which is a planar circular piece of slate mounted in a circular holder made of plastic. The holder has an open side that exposes the slate and a closed side with holes where the call is emitted. Normally, the hunter holds the slate call in the palm of one hand and scrapes a wooden or metal striker rod against the exposed slate surface to produce the call of a hen turkey. When the male turkey approaches, the hunter must set down the call and striker, and then pick up a weapon to fire at the turkey. These movements on the part of the hunter often warn the turkey of danger, and the birds quickly flee.
Individual hunters who may have the use of only one hand are presented with great difficulties in operating the above described turkey slate call and then firing at a turkey that has been called in by the hunter. The applicant has devised a call holder device that can be operated with one hand (or two hands), with the call holder device adapted for containing one, two or more slate turkey calls. In addition, further attachments are disclosed that enable the one handed hunter to conveniently and expertly operate the turkey call.
The invention is directed to a game call amplifying call holder device. The device includes a concave, rectangular member with an interior surface and an exterior surface, the interior surface including a planar base surface and upward sloping sides. A pair of parallel rail members are positioned within the concave member, with each rail member elevated a selected distance above the planar base surface by a pair of spaced apart support members. Each rail member has a retaining flange member extending along the rail member length on a top side, and a biasing member extending along each rail member length adjacent to and beneath the retaining flange member. A stop member is connected between adjacent ends of the parallel rail members, and a bridge member is connected between adjacent ends of the parallel rail members opposite the stop member. The rail members with flange member and biasing member are positioned and adapted to reversibly secure at least one planar call device there between, with the planar call device secured on opposite edges between the flange member and the biasing member of each rail member. The planar call device is inserted between the parallel rail members from an end opposite the stop member, with the flange members and biasing members allowing the planar call device to vibrate when activated with a striker, with the concave member amplifying vibrations thus produced.